


How to Break an Indifferent Heart

by 7dragons7



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter and the prey forever running and chasing. A life that depends on another. A heart that cries out desperately for the other. Never in all the worlds and all the time lines is this a love story that ends well. That ends happily. Only in tears and blood and pain.</p><p>The hunter is aware of this... but he will continue to search endlessly. There is nothing that can't be sacrificed. Nothing that can't be lost in order to find the one he longs to see the most. To end this vicious cycle that forever plagues their story. He will end it. He will find he a way. No matter what it takes.</p><p>Subaru and Seishirou (Tsubasa versions) stories for the 100 Prompt Challenge Series. All in the same timeline but jumping around depending on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Traveling was a freedom to him. Like a hawk flying through the endless sky. The sakura petals followed him everywhere as he scooped out his prey and killed with little consequence. He was deadly. He killed for pleasure. He killed for money. He killed when asked. Or when he was bored. 

He was born to kill. Trained to kill. It's all he knew. And he loved it. 

There were others who didn't quite feel the same. The worried expression of his adopted brother, Fuuma, did not go unnoticed. They did go ignored. 

Fuuma was brought in by his mother who thought that the younger boy would become Seishirou's precious person. That of course would never be so. He would never love anyone. Instead he'd taken to the man like a brother though with great detest and loathing at times. Fuuma was quite instant that Seishirou get off this assassin path. 

It was hopeless, and as they grew up Fuuma began to understand that. Especially when he walked in on Seishirou with their mother's freshly killed body in his arms. Her blood everywhere. Covering his older brother. He knew right then and there there was nothing that could be done to save his brother from this bloody road.

The years passed slowly. Almost ten and Fuuma came and went from his older brother's life, doing odd jobs in 'other worlds' coming home rarely. It was one afternoon that he'd returned that he handed his brother a gift. The symbol of their clan on the box. The Sakurazukamori. There could of course only be one Sakurazukamori. And even though Fuuma had the name he was not truly one of them. Which is why he could continue to live. Why Seishirou _allowed_ him to live. 

"I brought you something." 

Golden eyes flickered towards his brother. Curiosity capturing them for a second before they went blank once more. "Ice cream?" He'd recieved this exciting treat once or twice when his brother went out and about in their world. 

"No, you big pig." Fuuma laughed and held out a box. 

"Ah. A real present." Seishirou laughed and took it. Inside was an amulet attached to a long chain. His symbol carved into it. "How nice..." 

"It's special." Fuuma said, his voice serious now. 

"A gift from that mysterious woman of yours?"

"Don't say it like that~" Fuuma chuckled. "She's kinda like my boss. And it cost a pretty penny, in a manner of speaking. Heh~" He smiled lightly. "Listen here, big bro... It _is_ special. Wherever you go. Whatever happens to you. We'll be able to find each other again with that. The Sakurazukamori will be drawn to the amulet. If you ever need me. I'll find you." 

Golden orbs flickered back and forth between his brother and the item. "Y _ou are not a Sakurazukamori_." 

"I share your name but not your blood... but you are still my brother." 

"And you are mine... as troublesome as you are." Seishirou said softly. The deadly edge to his voice gone now. 

"Let's not talk about troublesome individuals." Fuuma teased. 

"Fair enough." Seishirou offered one of his smiles and took the item out of the box and put it on. "Let us see if your woman's magic works." 

"It does." Fuuma smiled a bit. "I do hope you never need her services though. She's pretty ruthless .. Though I don't think you'd ever be capable of seeing her." Not someone like his brother.

Seishirou shrugged and ran his fingers along he cool metal. "I have no desire to ever meet her. Thank you for the gift, Fuuma." 

The younger smiled and ruffled the smaller man's hair. "I hate to even mention this... but the boss said I should." He sighed a bit, scrunching up his nose and continued. "There is a place, past Tokyo across the sea, where people venture and never return."  

"Ah~" Seishirou smiled brightly. "So I have heard. I've thought about going. Find out why they never return. What lurks in the darkness... Are you hoping I never return, dear brother?" 

Fuuma laughed. "I thought it might happen. That's why I gave you the amulet." Among other reasons, of course... 

"We shall see..." 

His Tokyo was not advanced in the lest compared to others out there. There were no cars or technology of any kind. Not like what he'd find out in the worlds in the years to come. There were horses to travel by and that was it. So when he managed to venture out to find this mysterious deadly place it took him a great deal of time. Months upon months of endless traveling. 

The assassin found himself in a valley of sakura trees. Odd... for a place like this. But he didn't question it. He was close, or so he thought, to the place he sought. But he could not be certain. He'd find out soon enough after he rested a bit.

Seishirou made himself comfortable on the sturdy branches, leaning against the trunk. The pale pink blossoms almost embracing him. He was tired from all this traveling but hopefully the reward would pay off. What would he find? What kind of killers? Would he be able to best them? Of course he would. He was the Sakurazukamori.

A soft coo snagged his attention and he leaned forward to see what had made such a sound. Doves? Doves in a sakura trees...?

How absurd... but he was so intrigued. Animals seemed to love him which was odd as well.  Shouldn't they keep away from killers? Didn't animals have instincts to keep away from the heartless monsters of the dark? Oh well. He leaned forward carefully, encouraging the bird onto his hand. The pure white bird happily obliged and hopped right onto his palm. He brought his hand back, the bird's beak gently tapped his nose and he couldn't help but chuckle softly. More of these white birds slowly joining their friend. They seemed to gather around him, cooing softly and fluttering about him. Some on his person. Some just on the branches close to him.

Silly animals. 

A laugh was suddenly heard and it startled him. Had he actually been snuck up on!? 

His golden eyes fell to the ground and met bright emerald ones. They shined brightly at him and for a moment the world stood still. What he hadn't expected to find was someone who shined so brightly. Not on this venture to find dark beings. Seishirou could tell just by looking, just being in the presence of this being... that the heart was pure. The direct inverse of his own. 

This boy was the purest being he'd ever seen... 

The assassin smiled brightly at the other all the same, pressing his cheek against the bird on his hand. He too looking like a being of innocent heart. "Hello to you," he began. 

The bright emerald eyed boy below him smiled brightly in return. Two sharp fangs gleaming in the evening light. "Hello!" 


	2. Middles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling heart, I've loved you from the start but you'll never know what a fool I've been - Hardest of Hearts, Florence and the Machine

The very point in his life where everything so drastically changed. The middle of his terrible story... 

Seishirou's eyes were already golden but the vampire powers when activated made them almost glow and shimmer a brighter golden color. A different kind of sheen and tint making them obviously different. His pupils also became like cat like slits just like the rest of the vampires. 

What a fun little gift~ He hummed thoughtfully as he admired this look in a puddle of blood. His claws tapping at the blood pool causing ripples to distort his reflection. The scent of blood made him thirsty. However he could only drink from his maker, Subaru. A slight flaw in all of this. Good thing he enjoyed that spark of light. Together they could live for lifetimes~ 

His long claws scraped across the stone, there was one more he sought he lurked in the castle currently. The Queen of all these vampires. The one who happily welcomed him in along with Subaru while many rejected the idea. She brought him in and treated him like a friend. Called him a cute nickname and even found regular food that he could eat. Sweets and cakes from places close by. And she encouraged his friendship with her little brother. 

**What a fool.**

The killer found her easy enough. She was waiting for him but not prepared for a fight. Her eyes remained the same shade of green that Subaru's were. Her lips in a firm line. "When you're done with us here, what will you do to Kamui and Subaru?" 

He circled her like a hawk would circle his prey, a soft laugh escaping him. He regarded her with his glowing golden eyes. "Well. I need Subaru to keep on living. Can't get rid of my ticket to immortality~ Kamui though... he's worthless to me."

She nodded as if it was the answer she expected. "You're a fool to seek me out. This is my castle. My clan you killed. My brothers you threaten." Her emerald eyes turned golden as well and she lifted a hand up, her claws extending. "Who do you think got all these vampires? Who do you think made this happen? And you... some poorly made vampire from a land beyond the sea... you think you can take all that from me?"

"I've taken most of it," he goaded. "I am the Sakurazukamori there is no prey I cannot capture and hunt. Nothing that will not fall to me."

The gold from her eyes faded and she regarded him with a sad smile. "Sakurazukamori..." she nodded slowly. "I see... it all makes sense then." She held out her arms, her gaze turning fierce. "Then come and take the final peice, Sakurzuakamori! Prove that you are the killer you claim to be!"

Seishirou tilted his head to the side some, his eyes narrowing at the seemingly obvious trap. Too obvious to actually be one. He couldn't sense anything either. She'd been ready to attempt to rip him apart moments ago. So...

He lunged forward using the speed he'd been graced with when he'd been given Subaru's blood. She didn't move nor try to dodge. She simply stood still as his long deadly claws impaled her. The rush of the kill was always the most savoring. It made him wish he had cigarettes left. But he'd used them all up on his trip here, a year ago.

His claws pierced through her body easily. Blood fell from her lips but she managed to smile at him through it, reaching up to place a gentle hand upon his cheek. "Sei-chan... I have something to show you." 

At her words the world went black. The scent of blood was gone. The frenzy of the slaughter removed from his senses. Everything was clear. 

Regular golden eyes peered through the darkness noting a dim light in the distance. A figure dressed in black was there. The faint smell of cigarettes replaced the scent of blood. The hunter wet his lips and walked forward a bit, curiosity overruling common sense. This was just a dream, wasn't it? An illusion...

The other figure looked towards him, dark glasses gleaming in what little light there was. He flicked his cigarette away and began to step forward. A screech in the distance was heard and a majestic bird flew past him. A hawk... like the oni he wielded  But this one was different... It didn't belong to him. 

And it took a moment to realize but... this other figure. Dressed differently but... they had the same face. They were... 

_The same but not the same._

"To end the cycle..." the voice was the same as his own. It caused him to freeze unable to move and really think. It was such a mind numbing situation... The other's hand reached out to touch him. A gentle place of fingers on his forehead. "I will unlock your heart to save you the trouble, before it is too late." 

And just like that. Everything inside him clicked. He let out a shuddering gasping breath as the real world came back to him. The blood and death... his own vamperic abilities and frenzy.... 

The Queen, Hokuto, brushed her thumb across his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. She smiled at him, blood still dripping from her lips. Her life fading away. "Sei-chan... There is no one in this world who is incapable of loving another... sometimes they just don't realize it." 

Love...? No. That was impossible. But... His heart unlocked, or whatever you would call it, it all seemed a bit clearer. When he threw himself in front of that hunter's blade that would have killed Subaru. When they watched the sunset in the Sakura trees together... in fact. The first time he looked upon the vampire prince. He... 

"I..." what could he say. What was he to do with those feelings? He couldn't... He was a- 

"S-Seishirou-san...." 

He jerked at the voice. Subaru's voice. No... No no no... 

Hokoto's hand slipped off his face, the life gone from her body and her motionless body slipped down his claws leaving nothing but a bloody mess behind. 

No... 

"I knew it... _**I knew it**_." Kamui's voice could be heard too. "He was not to be trusted. He's like all the rest! A hunter trying to kill us off. He tricked you Subaru... He tricked you for your blood!" 

"Seishirou-san... is that true?" 

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He could only look at those sad emerald eyes that looked so hurt and betrayed. He knew now. In his heart he knew... It all made sense. All the pieces lined up. But it was too late. He was covered in blood. The blood of the clan. The dead queen at his feet. He couldn't speak or utter even one apology. 

He heard Kamui. Could feel him approaching. Promising death... slow and painful. But he couldn't look away from Subaru. 

_Subaru..._

Those claws were almost wrapped around his person. He could see their sharp points out of the corner of his eye ready to rip him apart. But... 

"Wait." It was soft but it froze the other vampire in place. "Don't... don't kill him." There was a growl from Kamui but no argument. "He's not..." 

Seishirou wished more than anything that Subaru had finished that statement. Just say it... Say those last words so there can be no doubts. So they could part knowing the truth. What this Subaru truly felt about him after all he'd done. There was only one answer but he needed to hear it.

But Subaru wouldn't do that. He simply closed is eyes, hiding the emotions behind them. Whatever lay there was hidden from him. 

"Don't come near us again or I'll kill you. No matter what he says if I ever see you again, I'll make you pay for what you've done!" The other twin jumped away from him, at Subaru's side in an instant, "We'll go to a place you can never find us. Where you can never hurt us again." 

"Wait..." he voice cracked the words not coming out clear enough. "Subaru..." there were things to say. Things... So many things. "Subaru!" But by the time the words came out they were gone. Vanished from sight. Teleporting somewhere else in this world. Far away from him... 

He had to find them... He could not let this go unanswered for. These new feelings unsaid. There was just too much to say. 

But he stood frozen in this bloody castle, unable to move and wasting precious moments... Subaru's name still lingering on his lips. 


	3. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying - Three Days Grace

The hunter wet his chapped bloody lips, his dying body slowly sliding against the wall until it hit the ground. What a horrible world to land in when the jumps ran out. He knew it would be like this... A horrible world just like this. Because it was so terribly fitting. But it was the only thing that would balance the scales for all the crimes he'd done. 

Seishirou wrapped his arms around himself and leaned forward, peering into the bloody puddle as he had so many years ago to look at his vampire traits. Now he peered into see the what had been taken. 

The world he had landed in was a world where they hunted vampires. _Of course_. And even if he was a created one on his last few days of life he was good enough for these hunters. But they were not just regular hunters. These fools played and destroyed their prey. He supposed long ago he could have appreciated such things. Not anymore. And certainly not now. 

They'd ripped out his fake eye sensing magic in it, even though there was no more to be had. Thankfully leaving the good one in. The one that actually had magic left in it. The blood was still oozing from they'd ripped it out, making everything far more unpleasant than it had to be. They also forced his claws out then cut them short so he couldn't have used them against him. He wouldn't have anyway... he didn't have Subaru's blessing... They of course had no way of knowing that nor would they have believed him if he'd even bothered to explain. So they were cut right off. Right to their roots, which was a good part of his fingers. Just gone now. He could honestly say he'd never been in more physical pain. It was truly troublesome to be in this much agony.

But it was alright... These hunters did as they pleased finally just leaving him to die, because it was clear his maker was not here. So he'd still die on his own and a little faster thanks to all that they had done. There would be no consequences for them. No scary vampire maker to seek revenge.

It was fine. He didn't mind dying. But he did have some regrets. 

His reflection in the blood pool turned into _her_ image, the one who'd given him the power to travel. She looked solemn and sad. And she gazed at him for a long moment before speaking. "Seishirou." 

"Yuuko." he managed to get out. "I have a wish." 

She didn't have to ask. "What will you give me?" 

"My other eye. The rest of my magic and sight. But I want to be there. I want to be able to see him one last time." 

"It's not enough. To get to one world specifically it-" 

"I'm asking only for a moment in that world. Just a glimpse of him..." He wouldn't live much longer. He wanted Subaru would be the last thing he ever saw. That's all he wanted at this point. 

"Very well." He hadn't expected her to agree, though he was prepared to fight for as long as his body lasted through this conversation. Minutes were all he had, perhaps that's why she was just letting this go. But it didn't add up. Everything was balance with her, but he couldn't argue. He wouldn't. If she was going to let him go he'd take it. Within moments he could feel her magic embrace him, the hunter felt his body be transported, smoother than what he did for himself in these long endless years. Her magic was stronger and knew where to go. It wasn't random. I wasn't a guess. It was also older and more defined. 

He felt soft grass under him the moment he landed and could smell blood. Kamui's. And... 

"Subaru..." he looked up searching them out, but he couldn't see them. Neither of them. 

"Seishirou-san!" 

The young vampire felt the tug of his brother. The warning in his voice. But couldn't he see and sense? There was no danger here. He could smell blood his own mixed with Seishirou's but it was weak, sick almost. Seishirou could not hurt them if that's what he was here for. And even if he was, Subaru could not stand idly by without checking to see if the man he once loved, perhaps still loved, was alright. 

The vampire broke free of his twin's grip and ran as fast as he could. "Seishirou-san!" he called again, seeing the other on the ground. The smell of blood and foulness was terribly strong. The blood itself was weak, to be expected considering. He'd created the other. Given him the gift and then left, a death sentence. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that he didn't feel regret about such things. A maker should never do that to their creation. No matter the crime committed. And if the crime was that heavy, then the maker should kill the other. He'd broken rules and committed a terrible crime in his own way. But it could all be fixed right here.

Subaru fell to the ground before the other, already feeling tears in his eyes at the sight that he was greeted with. The smile that was given to him the moment their eyes met broke the vampire's heart. It was a bright smile like the one he was always given so long ago. Before... _before everything_. 

Seishirou did smile for his vampire. His Subaru, the same as always, nothing had changed. Like a day hadn't passed him by. "Subaru-kun." he said softly, reaching out to touch him. His useless fingers only able to clumsily curl around his silky fabric of the vampire's coat, coating the fine material with blood. "I found you..." There was more to say but the world was getting dark. And he'd made a promise to a witch. He couldn't stay here. And his eye. He...

But he'd found Subaru. That's all that mattered.

"Seishirou-san." he could hear the uncertainty in Subaru's voice. But those kind hands held onto him and brought him closer. "Seishirou-san you need to drink my blood."

"Subaru-kun... I..." there were things to say. So many important things. But over Kamui's protesting and Subaru's concerns... and his own dying body he wasn't sure if he would be able to get anything across. "you..." his words were falling short. But there were no regrets despite this. Subaru's was holding him tight as his life came to an end. He'd gotten his wish. He'd gotten what he'd always wanted after all this time. And that was enough.   
  


"He just needs to drink my blood..." Subaru said softly tilting Seishirou's head back some. "Then he'll be all better." 

Kamui wrinkled his nose, death was already here. Blood would not bring back the dead. He could only watch sadly for a moment as Subaru cut his wrist slightly and allowed precious drops of blood to fall against the hunter's lips. Of course, it did nothing. And Subaru's tears and pleas would not change that. 

He couldn't comfort his twin though, another foul stink had made itself known. Appearing with a magic circle another familiar face stopped by. But the anger that usually consumed Kamui didn't fester as he expected it to. Perhaps it was because this meeting would not be irritating. But sad. For Subaru had this person's brother in his arms.

"My favorite vampires~" Fuuma laughed happily. "My brother will be jealous that I have seen you twice now. But business first or my boss will be mad. I am here to collect an-" the treasure hunter cut himself short, now taking in the scene that was before him. He tilted his head to the side, the precious amulet that he'd given his brother catching in the light and his eye. It was attached to the body that the one vampire was crying over. "What happened here...?"

"He came to us like this." Kamui answered simply, he would not take the blame for this. His dark eyes watching carefully as Fuuma slowly made his way over to Subaru, to inspect the body himself. Fuuma would have it no other way when it came to this. Kamui couldn't blame him. He'd do the same for his own. Of course these brothers were different... and the vampire wasn't sure how the one would handle the death of the other.

Fuuma knelt down beside Subaru, carefully reaching out to stop the other from wasting his blood. "He's gone..." Subaru let out a soft noise and his tears fell harder. "I just saw you..." Fuuma said softly to the body of his elder brother. His hand reaching out to brush the dark hair that always fell in his eyes. "Just a few days ago for me... But I know it's been ages for you. You got so much older than me so fast. But never any wiser." He could only joke cruelly at the lifeless body before them. He was raised in the same house. A house of death and chaos.  And a life lost was just another fallen sakura blossom under their tree. The body of a fallen Sakurazukamori would be no different in that aspect. Just another blossom on the ground of countless. 

"You've come to take his eye." Subaru began, earning Fuuma's attention. "That's what he paid to see me again." It had to be. His Seishirou had nothing else. Emerald eyes hardened as they turned to Fuuma. "But I won't allow it. I'll pay the price in his stead. You'll take my eye instead. And I'll keep Seishriou-san's before it turns to dust with the rest of his body." 

Fuuma smiled and held out the case for the vampire prince. "Yuuko told me I was coming to collect your eye." 

Subaru reached for the box, a sad smile on his lips. The witch did know more than she should about many things. This was to be expected. Seishirou couldn't pay the full price. His eye wasn't enough. Not for finding him directly. But Yuuko granted the wish anyway, knowing the eye of vampire with all its magic and power would be enough. Knowing that he would pay the price for his dead precious person. Such cruel games the witch played. 

Subaru placed his hand over his left eye. The one he'd give up and take Seishirou's golden one instead. "They say it's the practice of demons to give up half your power to the one you love."

"My brother gave up half his magic to try and find you." Fuuma said swiftly.

More tears fell down Subaru's cheeks. "I know... And I will take the rest and keep it safe. Giving up my own eye to pay for his wish."

"It won't change anything." Fuuma said, wanting to feel irritated at the vampire his brother ended up dying over. All the running. All the chasing and pain. It had been just the other day to him they spoke... But he couldn't. Because he was the one who mentioned the vampires to his brother.  "He's still dead." 

"If I could, I'd bring him back..." 

"There is no spell that can bring people back from the dead." There was an attempt once... Said attempt was why he was traveling. For actions that were slowly being set in motion.

"Maybe... Maybe in another world. Another life-"

"There is no world, that my brother went to, where you two ever had a story that ended happily."    
  
 _"That can't possibly be true." The younger brother laughed reaching up to catch a falling sakura blossom. "The odds are impossible."_

_The elder brother rested his chin on his knees and smiled at his brother. "But it's true.  In every world it's impossible. A vicious circle that never ends. A doomed fate. I suppose, you could say, when people fall in love... It's really unfortunate."_

_His brother didn't have to say that again. Of all the precious people in all the worlds... "Why don't you stop chasing. Let's go home. I'll have Yuuko do that for us."_

_The expected shake of the head. The elder brother placed a hand over his right eye. "Not yet... A jump or two left and then it's over. And I'll go wherever you want me to."_

_Fuuma smiled brightly linking his brother's pinky with his own, a bit forcefully. "Promise~?"_

_Seishirou smiled faintly at the silly action. "I promise." He closed his eyes as a faint breeze sent a few more petals scattering about. "For... if there is only one absolute in this world, it's that my younger brother can always find me again. And bring me home..."_

_Now that was not the brother he knew. And words that once would have made him so happy to hear, only made his heart feel heavy. And a worry that would not be quelled consumed him. This would **not** be the last time they spoke. There would be more. There would be. "Of course, big brother~"_  

Fuuma placed a cap on the container that now held an emerald eye, leaving this world. Leaving the body of his brother before it turned to dust, living for far too long without the blood he needed. He noted it felt like the end of many things. Especially when he reappeared at his target destination, the old familiar magic of the butterfly gone. 

Fuuma's grip on the container tightened as he stood there in the backyard of her shop, no longer certain what to do. It certainly felt like the end in every way possible. 


	4. Insides

To become a vampire the things inside you needed to change. Your organs and blood all must die and be reborn and shaped to fit your new life and form. 

It was a rather painful experience, the hunter recalled. He was already dying after all. Having took the hit for Subaru. The reason? Well... Subaru was his prey of course. No one else could have him. Though if he died before killing him. That made things complicated. 

_At least... that's what he believed at the time._

And while he was dying his dear little vampire thought it a good idea to try and save him. Gifting him with vampire abilities and traits and giving him the closest thing to immortality that was known in this world. 

And it hurt worse than dying. At the time he'd been so out of it do to the pain of dying he hadn't really been aware what was happening. Only that it felt like his whole body was disemboweling itself. He felt strong but gentle hands upon him, holding him down, as his body flailed and arched up from the ground in agony. He wasn't sure if he screamed any, he may have... 

It was painful. That's all he knew. If he closed his eyes and thought back on that moment he could still feel the ghost of tremors as his body changed into what it was now. 

But it didn't last forever. Eventually he wavered in and out of consciousness. Catching bits of conversations but unaware what truly had just happened to him.  

But he heard enough. Enough to hear that noisy Kamui shouting about what a terrible idea it had been. 

Enough to feel himself being lifted off the floor some, his upper half being cradled by someone. _Subaru_. Every fiber of his being knew it was Subaru. There was something different between them now. 

"Remember Subaru..." Hokuto spoke gently. "He's your responsibility now. You're his maker. He is your prey. Whatever happens... you cannot leave him. Or he will die. All makers must take responsability for their creations. We made them. We take care of them." 

The bond of a maker and his creation was stronger than anything. Wherever one went the other would know. Only the most powerful magic could break that bond. 

And Seishirou remembered very well despite having lived lifetimes. He remembered having finally fallen to his knees in front of the dead vampire Queen. Kamui and Subaru vanishing before him. He remembered sensing where Subaru went.

A shop. A witch. 

And he remembered feeling the threads of blood that would always tie them together suddenly being severed. 

The bond had been broken. 

And Subaru was lost. 


	5. Outsides

"Brother." 

It would be the first time their paths had crossed since he'd gifted the amulet to his brother. And if he hadn't felt the pull of the medallion he would not have known the person he stood before was his brother. 

He looked into eyes he did not recognize. Not just because one was missing but the light they once held was different. Not much time had passed for him and in that small gap something horrible had happened. And he knew and knew very well it was because of what he'd told his brother. Across the sea and in lands far away from their home something had taken away the brother he knew. 

"Hello to you brother." Seishirou closed his eyes and offered a smile. False and fake as usual, but it was hardly the convincing smile Fuuma was so used to seeing. 

He looked over his brother again. He was soaked in blood. His hair matted and skin coated in red. 

Fuuma smiled back digging into his pockets for a handkerchief of some kind, not that a dried one would do anything to help the mess his brother was. But...

Finding a small white square cloth he pulled it out and slowly stepped closer to his brother. As one would approach a dangerous animal for now his brother was someone he did not know. Something he did not know. 

As he suspected a gold eye peeked out at him. The other undoubtedly useless. But Seishirou did not act negatively or positively to the brush of cloth against the blood on his skin. 

"Big brother, let's go get some ice cream." 

"I cannot." 

For his brother to turn down ice cream... food of any kind. Fuuma  could not hold his smile any longer. A frown replaced it  as he eyed his brother hard. "What happened to you?" 

"I'm surprised. I thought you were close to your witch." 

Yuuko. "You paid a price to travel worlds." His brow furrowed as he ran his fingers over the eyelid of the blind eye. 

"To travel she demanded that I give her half my magic and my eye. And I can travel. Though it is limited and one day will run out but I believe it is enough power to suit my purpose." 

Fuuma masked his surprise with a smile, though he wondered if they were fooling each other with such things. A smile here. A laugh there. "I haven't spoken to her in a while." 

To give up all that power. What would possess his big brother to do such a thing? "What is your purpose?" 

"I'm searching for two vampires. And they must be found." 

"Vampires?" 

"They were what lurked in the darkness of that land you told me about. They were the reasons why people never came back." 

"You gave away half your powers to find vampires?" Fuuma questioned attempting to keep his voice level and calm. 

"They must be found." Seishirou repeated attempting to take a step back but Fuuma gripped him by the collar. A daring move. his brother resembled a wild animal at this point. And he could be bitten. There was a flair of brighter gold in the one good eye. The pupil turning cat like for only a moment before going back to normal. 

A wild animal indeed... 

"WIll you for once in your life be honest with me? Will you tell me what happened to you?" 

Seishirou gripped his brother by the wrist, such strength had not graced his brother before and he was forced to release him. "I have a wish that must be granted." 

A wish? His brother had a wish... And knowing him it would come at many sacrifices. Many lives... But. His brother never had a wish before. He walked a straight path. Family duty. The Sakura trees. That was his life. As bloody and murderous as it was it was his duty. The duty of any good Sakurazukamori.  
  
Yuuko passed him that information about the vampires for a reason. She never did anything without a reason. She was moving the pieces on her board. Preparing for some unseen fight in the future. His brother happened to be a pawn in her game. A piece she needed to send on the move so that other pieces could be in their proper place at their proper time.

Yuuko had a wish too. Would it come at the sacrifice of his brother? 

His big brother... 

Fuuma watched as Seishirou began to step away. Slipping into the shadows. His wish the only thing on his mind. Forsaking home and duty all for a purpose.

The younger brother forced himself to move, reaching out to grab the golden chain to halt his brother's forward progress.

"Seishirou." he said softly, causing the other to look up at him curiously. "They rarely used each other's names. Playfully and sarcastically saying big brother. Little brother. "Wherever you go... However far away you get. I can find you again. I'll always find you again."  His leather gloves gripped the chain tighter. "Don't die... don't die so far away from the trees. Make it back home some day." 

He watched through tinted lenses with mild unease as Seishirou reached up, but found surprise in the action as the bloody fingers found their way through his dark mess of hair. Some odd comforting gesture that felt out of place for the both of them. But welcome. 

"How much blood would you swim through to find me?" 

"Any amount. So long as it isn't my own." 

His words caused Seishirou to smile. Similar to that fake smile the elder donned so often. He could only match it. Perhaps there was sincerity in these masks. He could truthfully no longer remember. Fuuma could never say for certain in the time before or the time to come if he loved his brother. He didn't think so. They weren't that kind of family. But he knew... he did not want his big brother to die.

"It will never come to that." 

The chain slipped through his fingers. And his elder brother's fingers removed themselves from his dark hair. And like that, Seishirou was gone. Lost to the night. Hunting vampires, of all things.

It would be a long time for them both before they met again.


	6. Hours

He stood still even after the vampire twins had fled the castle. Subaru's name lingering on his lips but he was frozen. Completely unable to do anything at all. But he had to move, he simply had to. 

Eventually he managed to do something. A single step, right over the vampire queen's corps. Her twitching claws failed to be noticed by the hunter as his golden gaze was fixed on the last spot he saw Subaru. The vampire was not likely to return here. No... not while Kamui was alive. The other twin would ensure that they'd never meet again.

But it was not impossible. After all, he and Subaru were tied by blood. They would always find each other again. He just had to get moving. He'd allowed the twins too much time to get ahead of him. But surely he could follow. He just had to get moving. 

* * *

"Welcome to my shop." The witch of space and time gestured the boys inside, offering them a faint smile and a place of shelter from the rain that was falling outside her home. 

Kamui's eyes were narrowed in suspicion as this place was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He wasn't even sure how they'd come upon it. "What kind of shop is this?" he asked with a huff. 

"A shop that grants wishes." Yuuko answered, taking a seat at the table and gesturing the twins to sit. "I will be having tea, but I have something prepared for you both. I hope it's to your liking." 

Subaru's emerald eyes were lowered to the ground. The rain from outside rolling down strands of black hair and along his cheeks. His head felt so full and his heart in pain. How could Seishirou do that? Had Seishirou just used and tricked him? And every time he felt his connection to the other stir he wanted to shed actual tears. It hurt. It hurt so much that he'd been such a fool. He'd... He'd _loved_ him.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Kamui answered the witch. "A shop that grants wishes. Tsk. That sounds impossible." 

"But it is not. Only those that have a need may enter here. And you two... you two have a great need. A need to flee the world you reside in and enter others." 

Kamui's eyes lit up at this. "We can leave this world and be free of that monster?" 

"Of course. For surely that man will follow you to whatever ends that this earth offers. And perhaps the next. Even if you leave this world he will attempt to follow." 

"Then what's the point?" Kamui asked. "If he can just follow then why bother?" 

"Because the odds of you ever meeting again should you go from world to world are astronomical. If you wish to run from him then you must run for the rest of your days. And if you do so you will most likely avoid him."

Subaru closed his eyes sadly at her words. "Surely such an ability comes at a price. Traveling worlds... that's nothing we can do on our own." 

"You are correct. It comes at a price. Traveling worlds is a most sought after power and expensive in terms of price. It will cost something that is dear to you." 

"We will pay any price." Kamui huffed. "Any price but Subaru's blood. I will never allow anyone to ever touch him or have a  single drop of his blood again. Otherwise, name your price and I will pay it." 

"I am not asking for blood. That would not be enough. I need something else from the both of you." The witch's scarlet eyes looked over the both of them before continuing.   
"From you Kamui. I will be taking your ability to have a connection with any future vampires you may make. Should you give someone else your blood you will not have the creation and maker bond. That will be lost to you, forever." 

The vampire grit his teeth together knowing that it was a heavy price even if it didn't feel like one now. Someday... someday he would want that ability and he would not have it. But for right now Subaru was his priority. And he would protect Subaru no matter what. "Fine. I'll pay for traveling with that." 

"Very good." With a faint gesture from the witch faint threads, nearly completely translucent, seeped out of the vampire and coiled neatly into the witch's hand. They were any and all future connections that Kamui may have had. There was no way for him to ever have that bond with another. He could make future vampires, but of course, but they would never be close or anything for that matter.

A bond that was very precious to a vampire. Subaru knew that feeling... 

For now he did anyway... 

"As for you Subaru, your price will be any current bonds you have right this moment. They will be severed and lost and never capable of being repaired." 

The vampire's eyes flew open at this request, his heart aching terribly at her words. "But--" He reached up and clutched at the clothing near his chest. He... he couldn't. He couldn't do that. Seishirou-san... Seishirou-san was... 

"He's the one we're running from to begin with, Subaru." Kamui informed the other, as if it needed to be done. "If you two are still connected he'll know exactly where we are. He probably knows we're here right now. He'll come here and be able to travel worlds too. If he can't see you or feel you anymore then we'll be safe. He's out to kill us both! This woman is doing us a favor by taking that from you!" 

"Kamui... I can't. He's--" 

"He doesn't love you! And he **never** has. Whatever you felt, whatever you thought he felt towards you. It was all a lie. He was only after your blood. He's a vampire hunter just like all the others. If he catches us, he'll kill us. Everything he did was to set you up! You can't hesitate about this. Cut him off and be free of him. One day... you won't even remember your face. He'll die because he can't live with out you and your blood. But you... you can live without him." 

Subaru closed his eyes tight feeling tears start to fall for the first time. "Can I?" 

"Yes." Kamui said firmly. "And I'll tell you this whenever you need to hear it until you don't need to ask it anymore." 

Subaru nodded slowly. He would live without Seishirou... And one day maybe even forget about him. "Okay. I'll pay the price with my bond with Seishirou-san." 

"So it will be done." And just like what had happened with Kamui happened to Subaru, only it was a single red thread. It was bright and seemingly never ending in length. The witch then pulled out a small knife intending to sever the red thread.

While it was still attached to him he'd been fairly aware of where Seishirou was and what he was feeling. He'd been ignoring it for the most part but now that it was something that was about to leave him he was really focusing on it. 

The hunter was distressed. Hungry. Lost. Searching for him. 

He was in the forest of Sakura trees that they had met in. Subaru could smell those trees despite not even being there. 

_"Subaru-kun..."_

It still made the vampire's heart flutter just slightly to hear his name being said by that man. Even if this time it sounded... 

_"I'm--"_

And then it was all cut off. The smell. The connection. It was gone forever. 

"Subaru...?" Kamui cupped his brother's face trying to wipe away all the tears that were falling harder than ever now. 

"Kamui, what... what have I done?" 

"The right thing." 

"Vampire twins. I now give you the ability to travel worlds. Since you each paid a price you can travel on your own or together. The choice is yours. But should you one day split you will find it very hard to reunite." She gave the twins each a necklace. Each a pair of wings with a unique design. The angel wings for Subaru and the demon wings for Kamui. "These hold the power to travel worlds. Without them you are stuck. So do not lose them." 

"That hunter..." Kamui gripped his necklace tighter. "Will he ever find us again?" 

The witch was silent for a moment. "He will come here. And he too will pay a price to travel. I cannot deny him that. And he will hunt for you both. He will hunt till he turns to dust. If you some day wish to be found the easiest solution would be to stop running. The choice will always be yours. But you will out live him. Regardless of your choices a day will come when you will not have to flee anymore for he will be long gone." 

Kamui nodded, satisfied with that answer. They had a very good chance of never meeting that man again. And his life would be cut short anyway, wouldn't it? He was a fledgling with no maker to drink from. He'd die sooner than a regular human. That's what Kamui believed anyway. 

"Come on Subaru." He took his twin's hand, holding on to him tightly. One day this pain would pass. Kamui was sure of it. But right now, it was time to go. 

 


End file.
